It's All Fun And Games
by Bluebaby555
Summary: ChloeBatman Bruce. The Joker likes to play games and Chloe Sullivan just happenes to be the center of this sick and twisted one.


**IT'S ALL FUN AND GAMES**

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: The Joker**

Chloe Sullivan visibly cringed as she ducked under the yellow police tape and entered the crime scene. The apartment itself was practically destroyed. There were random holes all over the white walls and almost every piece of furniture had been flipped over. Numerous papers, piles of clothes, and broken glass decorated the floor. Stepping around the chalk drawings of the poor innocent victims, Chloe took out her camera and began snapping pictures. She focused the 35 mm lens on a pile of bloody razor sharp playing cards and took of few photos before an officer bagged them as evidence. Shaking her head and letting out a sad sigh Chloe knew The Joker had struck again.

Only a couple months after she moved to Gotham City and became a detective, mounds ofcase files of the infamous Joker were being poured onto her desk. He had killed more innocent people than she cared to count and robbed hundreds of homes, museums, and banks. He was the number one criminal on the precincts list at the moment. The problem was that he always outsmarted the police but Chloe was determined as ever to put him away for life.

"Detective Sullivan come check this out!" Detective Rogers called out.

Chloe put her camera down and walked across the apartment into the bathroom where Rogers was intently looking at something on the wall. Chloe immediately felt a lump rise in her throat when she read the message sprawled out on the tile wall.

_Fun isn't it Miss. Sullivan?_ The taunting message read.

"Maybe you should sit this one out Chloe. It's pretty obvious that this sick fuck has it out for you."

"No way. I've been following him for to long to just back out now."

Rogers shook his head knowingly and left the bathroom as Chloe looked over the wall.

Early on in his sick game The Joker had taken a twisted liking to the beautiful blonde detective. Part of him wanted to slowly and painfully kill her but the other part was quite fond of her intelligence and beauty. She was the only person who had come close to catching him besides Batman of course. It was fun playing with her pretty little head and the games had only just begun.

**Chapter 2: A Rose For The Lady**

Chloe unlocked the door of her apartment and tossed her bag and keys onto the marble kitchen counter. All she wanted to do was take a long hot bath and crawl into bed. Being a detective in a city with one of the highest crime rates took a toll on her mind and body but it was so much more rewarding than being a reporter. Instead of just exposing the "bad guys" she got to take them down. She affectionately blamed her best friend Clark Kent for her messed up hero complex. After he became Superman she got inspired. She decided that life in Metropolis was not for her and she picked up and moved to Gotham.

Chloe kicked off her shoes and turned on her answering machine on the way to the fridge. She took out a bottle of water and smiled knowingly as she listened to her cousin's message gushing over the man of steel. The sound of knocking on her door caught her attention.

"Chloe it's Bruce open up." Came the voice from the other end of the door.

She smiled with relief and put her water down to go let him in. She really couldn't describe her relationship with Bruce Wayne. They had met when she first arrived in the city. He was down at the station talking with the police chief and she had instantly caught his attention. She was definitely different from all the other woman he had known before. She was smart, intrepid, unbelievably beautiful, and didn't fall all over him like the others. He was intrigued. Although they were constantly flirting she made sure that their friendship never crossed any lines. Besides, even though she would never admit it, she had a bit of a crush on Gotham's Dark Knight. They had only had a few mystifying encounters but they always left her with an indescribable feeling.

She looked through the peephole just to be sure and opened up the door for Bruce. He quickly walked in and looked around her apartment with a concerned look on his face. Then he turned his attention to Chloe.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" She was a bit puzzled at his sudden burst of worry.

"I was just down at the station and the Chief told me that The Joker had struck again. He wouldn't give me any details but I wanted to come check on you, make sure everything is ok."

"Bruce I'm fine." Chloe assured him.

"Really because you look a little shaken."

Chloe sighed and knew that Bruce wasn't going to back off until she told him what was going on.

"Look I'm really not supposed to tell you anything about the case so you have to promise not to say ANYTHING to ANYONE."

"I promise."

"He left another message for me."

"What?"

"The Joker. He left me another taunting message at the crime scene. I don't really want to think about it right now but it's the fifth one he's left. He is starting to make this personal and as much as I hate to admit it I'm starting to get scared."

Before Bruce could reply there was another knock at the door. Chloe looked at Bruce strangely and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

When there was no answer she looked through the peephole and was surprised to see no one there. She opened up the door and looked down the hallway for any signs of a person. It was completely deserted. She looked down and noticed a single rose lying on the floor. She picked it up and went back into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Who was it?" Bruce asked.

"There was no one there but they left this rose."

Chloe went to lift the rose to her nose to smell it and Bruce instantly knew what was going on.

"Chloe no!" He yelled out as he rushed over to her and knocked the rose out of her hand. It was just in time too because as soon as the flower left her hand liquid squirted out of it and burnt through the arm of the couch.

"There was acid in it." Chloe said to herself in a state of shock. Then she looked at Bruce confused.

"How did you know that?" She asked him.

Bruce gulped and thought quickly of a response. He of course knew what was in the rose for her had seen The Joker use them before.

"Just call it a hunch." He told her. "Chloe pack up some stuff you're staying with me tonight."

"Bruce…" Chloe protested.

"No." He interrupted her. "It's not safe for you to be alone here. Just pack up some clothes and were going to my mansion. I'm going to go make a phone call to the chief."

Chloe silently nodded her head. She wasn't going to argue with Bruce. If it wasn't for him she could have been dead. The Joker's little game was starting to become deadly.


End file.
